


Seduce Me

by lucifersfavoritechild



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tony walks in and doesn't notice ... or does he, seductive Christine Palmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersfavoritechild/pseuds/lucifersfavoritechild
Summary: Stephen said Christine wasn't seductive. She'll show him . . . or Pepper, at least.
Relationships: Christine Palmer/Pepper Potts, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Seduce Me

"I can _too_ be seductive!"

Christine had no idea how she'd ended up in this argument. She only knew that Stephen, for all that they were best friends, had a way of pushing her buttons. Normally she was happy that he was on her side — his ability to pinpoint the exact way to rip a person's self-esteem to shreds in under a minute was both impressive and terrifying — now she was blushing and wanting to tear his perfect hair out.

Stephen smiled condescendingly. "Of course you can, Christine. You can do anything you set your mind to."

"You're the worst." To punctuate her point, she threw a burger wrapper at his face. Stephen crinkled his nose, but was otherwise undaunted.

"I'm not saying you're not _attractive_. Far from it. But you're more . . ."

"More _what?_ "

". . . Pretty. Sweet. Good-natured. You just don't have it in you to purposefully seduce someone. People just fall at your feet and you go, 'who, me?' Plus, everyone knows Pepper tops."

Then he'd checked his watch (another new one, probably a gift from Tony after staying holed up in his workshop one too many times) and said he had to leave. And that should have been that.

But, while Stephen _maybe_ had a point about her kind, unassuming nature, he'd forgotten one thing: Christine was _determined_. She could never refuse a challenge. Even one that hadn't really been a challenge in the first place.

* * *

"Would you like me to take your coat, Doctor Palmer?"

Christine almost flinched when Pepper's assistant touched her arm, cheeks flushing bright red as she struggled to get out a sentence. "I'm good, thanks."

She felt absolutely transparent, as though every aide and businessman and assistant who glanced her way could tell what she was doing. She pulled her expensive cream-colored trench coat closet around her, checking the belt for the thousandth time as Bambi led her to Pepper's office. The assistant knocked twice before Pepper called, "Come in.

Her girlfriend was standing behind her desk, talking on the phone and only absently looked at the door before doing a double-take and smiling. "Hey." She covered her phone's speaker. "I'll just be a minute, I'm on the phone with our Japanese division."

Christine checked that the door was locked after Bambi left. She tried to stay casual as she slowly walked around the room, making sure the giant windows were shielded by blinds. Pepper, infuriatingly beautiful in a sharp-cut white suit jacket and pencil skirt, was still too busy to pay her much mind. Christine must have started to remove her coat a dozen times before she actually managed it, leaving her burgundy leather gloves in the pockets before slowly undoing the belt and letting it fall from her back. 

As she hung the trenchcoat with Pepper's, she heard a sudden intake of breath, then a pause. Christine somehow worked up the courage to look over her shoulder. Pepper was staring at her, mouth slightly agape as Christine hung her coat by the door. 

For a minute, they just stared at each other, neither moving. Then Pepper raised her phone. “I’ll call you back. Sorry, it’s just an . . . emergency. Yes. Yes, the . . . fire, the whole building is on fire. I’ll— I’ll call you back in a bit.”

Christine turned around, standing precariously on a pair of heels. Her dark hair had been curled at the ends rather than just brushed then put into a band like she normally did. She’d torn up her closet sifting through the nightgowns and lingerie sets she’d worn once or twice then forgotten before she’d settled on what she was wearing now. The black ivy and flower embroidery was a simple pattern, but the sheer fabric it decorated was something she knew Pepper liked, as were the thigh-high stockings and the garter holding them up. Honestly, she felt more than a little silly just standing there, folding her hands in front of her.

But the way Pepper was looking at her kind of made it worth it. 

“This . . .” Pepper walked around the desk, intently looking over every inch of her girlfriend. Christine was blushing, resisting the urge to cover herself with her hands. Pepper was half a foot taller than her, a fact she loved and hated in equal measures, but it was especially annoying now as her CEO girlfriend set her hands on Christine's waist and bent down to kiss her neck. "Was not what I was expecting."

Christine was seconds away from quietly melting under Pepper's hands when she remembered what she had set out to do. _No. No! I am the one seducing. I'm a seducer. Seductress._

Steeling herself Christine took Pepper's hands in hers, gentle but firm. Even in heels, she had to reach to be able to nip at Pepper's jaw. "Sit in your chair."

Pepper seemed surprised when Christine started to push her back. But she went, backing up until she was firmly seated in her high-backed leather chair. Christine straddled her lap, linking her hands behind Pepper’s neck and leaning forward. On one hand, she was mostly just glad to get off her feet (she did _not_ like wearing heels), but it was also kind of cool to be the one looking down at Pepper, the one to feel sexy and powerful. 

She bent down to trail soft kisses along Pepper’s jaw leading to her mouth, where she drew her into a deep, sensual kiss. She fought to keep back a grin, happy that she’d thought to put on the bright red lipstick that didn’t budge from place, even if it did feel kind of uncomfortable on her mouth. Pepper’s hands wandered over Christine’s legs, moving up from her thighs to her ass. Christine couldn’t help the way she squirmed then. 

Pepper smirked. “What do you want, sweetheart?”

Christine looked down at her, gathered all her cool, and said, “I want you . . .” She slid a hand under Pepper’s skirt, tracing her sex through the silk panties she wore. Her free hand took one of Pepper’s and curled it around the arm of the chair. “To sit still and let me pleasure you.” 

Christine did her level best to look sexy as she slid from her girlfriend’s lap down to the floor, and was _pretty_ sure it worked. And, okay, this was a fantasy she'd had more than once. Herself in Pepper's office, hidden from view as she went down on her girlfriend, making the confident, powerful CEO come undone beneath her hands with no one else the wiser.

She slid her hands around Pepper’s waist, finding the zipper and undid it so that the tight pencil skirt was loose enough for her to pull it up, leaving her girlfriend exposed under the desk. She was pleased to find that although she felt more than a little ridiculous by that point, Pepper’s panties were soaked. When she pulled them down and off of her legs, she found that the CEO was wet to touch. 

Then Pepper placed a hand on the back of Christine’s hair to urge her closer, and Christine immediately sat back on her heels, hands on her thighs. “No touching. Only I get to touch.” Pepper arched a brow, but Christine refused to give in. 

They stared each other down for a moment before Pepper rolled her eyes and sat back, wrapping her fingers around the arms of her chair. Christine couldn’t quite help her smile as she leaned in, licking a stripe over Pepper’s folds, two fingers delving into her cunt as her tongue delicately played with the clit. She delighted in Pepper’s full-body shiver, the way her walls clenched around Christine’s fingers—

A knock sounded at the door, seconds before it opened. Pepper almost jumped up from her seat, but Christine’s hands wrapped around her thighs, holding her in place. A blush spread over the CEO’s face as she struggled to speak. “Tony! What, um, what are you doing here?”

Tony was looking down at his phone as he walked in, sitting on the edge of the desk. Pepper couldn’t quite help a squeak. “Hey, Pep. This is usually the time when you check in on R&D, but you didn’t come.”

If Christine hadn’t been frozen in place, she would have laughed hysterically at that. 

_Actually . . ._

“Um, well, I guess I just got kind of . . . caught up in here.” Her breath hitched when Christine suddenly leaned forward again, burying her head in Pepper’s lap, tongue gliding over and into Pepper’s slick folds, delving into her pussy and seeking out the spots she knew her girlfriend loved. 

Pepper squirmed, tapping a pen on her desk. “ _Super_ busy. I can come down to the workshop later if you— WANT!”

Tony stared at her as Pepper practically jumped in her seat. She forced a smile. “Sorry. Leg cramp. It’s, um, it’s super annoying. I should talk to my doctor . . . the one I’m not daTING.” She clenched her thighs around Christine’s head, holding her close as Christine lapped at her clit, sliding her fingers in and out of her as fast as she could while still being quiet. “There it is again.”

Tony frowned. “Think it’s a nerve problem? Stephen could take a look at it.”

Pepper shook her head, eyelids squeezed shut as she heard a noise from under the desk. Like something falling. 

“What was that?”

“Oh, I just.” She surreptitiously looked under the desk, seeing Christine shrugging as her shoes lay next to her. “Took off my shoes. My feet get sore if I keep them on all day. Heels, you know how it is.” She tensed again as Christine took her clit into her mouth, her tongue swirling around it as her fingers traced her wet vulva. She couldn’t help leaning forward on the desk, eyes shut as she felt the pleasure build inside, nerves firing as her sex pulsed and her toes curled.

“Oh, tell me about it. Stephen owes me after last week. I thought my knees would never feel okay again.” They laughed in mutual commiseration. Pepper kind of wanted to scream. 

“Well, I’ll be on my way. I want to finish adjustments to Peter’s new suit.” Pepper almost sighed in relief (and other emotions) until he kept. _Talking._ “Hey, what do you think about a double-date at a new restaurant Stephen’s been wanting to try? He says they have vegan cheesecake. That sounds disgusting to me, but he loves cheesecake and he’s been trying to find one he can actually eat now.”

 _I swear to FUCKING GOD!_ “Yeah, sounds great! I’ll have Bambi put it in my schedule. Say hi to Stephen and the boys for me, will you?”

“I will.” He finally, _FINALLY_ , stood up and walked away, looking back as he opened the door. “See you in R&D in an hour?”

Pepper bit her lip so hard she thought it might start bleeding, her entire body tensing as her pleasure built to a peak then crashed, coursing through her blood and nerves. She couldn’t resist letting out a breath of relief as she finally relaxed. “Yeah. Bye, Tony.”

“Bye, Pep.” He started to close the door behind him before he stopped, facing her with the biggest shit-eating grin _ever_. “Bye, Christine!”

The two women sat in silence for a minute, panting, blushing all the way from their cheeks to their chests. Christine popped her head up from under the desk. “Could’ve gone worse.”

Pepper’s head fell to the table, eyes squeezed shut. Christine pulled herself up, awkwardly grabbing her coat and putting it on, checking that the belt was done properly. “So . . . see you for dinner?”

Her girlfriend’s groan turned into a chuckle halfway through. She looked up, shooting Christine a fond look. “Pizza?”

“Sounds great.” Christine hesitated, looking at the high-heeled shoes she held in her hand. “Also, I’m gonna borrow a pair of your work flats.” She did just that, sighing in relief as she slipped them on. “Much better.” She blew her a kiss as she left. “Love you!”

“Love you too.” Pepper took a few more minutes to straighten herself up, smiling as she called her assistant through the office phone. “Bambi, make a note reminding me to thank Stephen for a favor.” She shook her head. “Can’t believe he managed that.”


End file.
